


Happy Birthday Kokichi, Ya Dumb Gremlin ily

by Makowo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Just a small birthday fic for the lad. Ain't much, but it'll do





	Happy Birthday Kokichi, Ya Dumb Gremlin ily

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't that great of a fic, since I've been caught up with writing Téras n stuff. It's nice to write smth a bit different for once tho
> 
> I'm gonna try to write more with the sdr2 and v3 characters, since I still love them all a lot as well

Whisps of smoke curl into the open air, getting lost in the heavy fog surrounding it.

 

Shuichi watches the delicate strands of gray until they vanish, a solemn look in his eyes. Not a particularly unusual look for the man, one that could be expected by some given recent events. But to others, it's a more unwarranted look. After all, they had just recently gotten someone else out of the V3 simulation. There's no reason why he shouldn't be happy, right?

 

The Detective yelps in surprise as a sudden weight crashes onto his back, making him cough at the cigarette smoke in his lungs. "Wh-who-" He glances behind himself, locking eyes with whoever's decided to latch onto him like this.

 

"Saihara-chan!" Kokichi exclaims, immediately after pulling the boy into a deep kiss. Saihara squeaks in surprise, barely getting the chance to even attempt at pushing the boy off before he reels back. "Ewww!" Kokichi whines, rolling off his back and beside him on the stone bench. "Your breath smells like smoke, Saihara-chan!" He coughs into his fist, but it's quite easy to tell he's faking. "I think I'm gonna dieeeeeee..."

 

The dark-haired man chuckles at the sight of the other splayed dramatically over the length of the bench. "Of course my breath smells like smoke." He holds up his cigarette, despite knowing he's already likely noticed it. "I'm smoking, Ouma-kun." Well, he was. Now the cigarette sits in the ashtray beside him, soon to be forgotten.

 

The Supreme Leader sits up, skittering back over to his side. "I know that, dummy!" He curls up closer against him, smiling mischievously. "Gotta add to your emo persona, right? What next, you'll get a choker?"

 

"I-it's not that, Ouma-kun!" He exclaims, voice closer to the pitch of a girl's rather than a guy's. "You know why!" He holds back a retort to the choker comment, since he already has one locked away where Kokichi's little rat hands can never reach them. "Stress, and all that." He calms down a bit, staring off into the thick white fog surrounding them.

 

Ouma hums in suspicion, getting up to sit beside Saihara normally. "It's real foggy out, huh? It'd be perfect for a game of tag!" He points out, before switching his expression to a more devious one. "But that's a lie, I'm actually terrified of getting lost in this place, so late at night... all alone~" Ooooo, tiny gremlin trying to be spooky.

 

Saihara sighs, a small smile on his face. "First of all, we're in the park, which is pretty small and easy to navigate even without being able to see much. Second of all, it's only 2:30 in the afternoon. And third of all, you're clearly not afraid to be out in this fog, considering you came all the way out here to be with me." Shuichi doesn't need any confirmation to know he's right, as the boy appears to just shrug it off.

 

They both fall silent for a moment, surprisingly. Saihara had expected Kokichi to continue his pestering until he got bored, but it seems he misinterpreted his intentions. Not an unusual occurrence for most given Kokichi's double-sided nature. But certainly unexpected for him, especially for how long he's known the purple-haired teen.

 

"Why _are_ you out here, Ouma-kun?" He asks softly, not really expecting a direct answer.

 

"Why do you think, Mr.Detective?" Ouma questions back, a noticeable damper to his voice. One that he clearly tries to recover from with a bright smile and a small chuckle. "Maybe I'm just here to pester you! Maybe I wanna rob you, or maybe..." His eyes become shadowed by his bangs, a thin, devilish smile plastered onto his face. "Maybe I'm planning to kill you-"

 

He falls silent, letting himself be limply pulled into the Detective's embrace. "I..." Shuichi starts, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I think I know why you're out here with me, instead of everyone else..."

 

Kokichi very slowly pries himself away from the taller boy, looking out into the white fog with a blank expression. "They didn't remember." He murmurs softly, biting his lower lip and eyes narrowing as memories of the Killing Game flash within the white surrounding them.

 

Saihara looks out as well, one hand rubbing circles into the smaller boy's back. "Hey, Ouma-kun?"

 

"What is it, Saihara-chan?" He turns to the Detective, dark purple meeting smoky gray. "And it's Kokichi."

 

Saihara smiles. "Call me Shuichi then. And... happy birthday, Kokichi."

 

"... Thanks, Shuichi."


End file.
